


Mystic Reunion

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Background Relationships, Cameos, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Reimu is anxious about meeting Alice's mother again in fear of not being good enough to date her daughter but help arrives from every corner of Gensokyo, and Mima, sort of...





	Mystic Reunion

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Good evening, Lady Shinki. Welcome to the Hakurei Shrine".

Reimu frowned and shook her head, "Nah, too formal".

"Ayy Shinki, my goddess from the...fiery fortress?". 

She put down the finger guns and scolded herself knowing full well that Alice would want to dig a hole & die if she greeted her mother in that manner, "Too Marisa like".

The brunette took in a deep breath and exhaled, hoping that it'd cause her stress to exit her body but all it did was inhale specks of dust which made her sneeze.

"Bless you".

"Thank y-" she was about to say and spun around swiftly at the intruding voice, "Goddamit Mima!".

The spirit chuckled and ruffled the brunette hair, "Well, there isn't a goddess in here for me to damn is there?".

"I wonder _why_.." Reimu muttered and walked off to pace the living quarters, "Listen, any other day I'd entertain your antics but I can't afford to mess up today so _please_ just leave. Marisa should be somewhere in the forest, go teach her how to burn stuff or something".

"I did not raise a vandal. A rebel, yes, but not a vandal" Mima corrected and watched the stress pile up on Reimu's face, "So what has got your ribbons fluttering? Big date? Have an extermination to get to? Going to propose to Alice?". 

The last part stopped the priestess in her tracks, her head turning sideways to first glare at Mima and then raise an eyebrow. 

"P-Propose to Alice? Me? Is that the next step? Mima?! What do I do?". 

"Reimu, I was kidding" the woman laughed before floating to her and gripping her shoulders gently, "It's not as fun to tease you when it is this easy" she said in a caring and condescending tone, "Now, what exactly has got your gohei in a twist?".

"If I tell you you're not gonna leave".

"Well, I wasn't going to leave anyway so spill it, short stuff". 

The priestess frowned and shook the woman off as she sighed, "Well, Alice is coming".

"Hey, leave that in the bedroom" Mima grinned when Reimu turned as red as her top. 

"For crying out loud!". 

"Hm, I bet Alice does just that". 

Reimu spluttered for several seconds as she tried to gather her straying thoughts and this time, Mima was sure the woman was close to exploding. She quickly apologised and grinned before Reimu really got into the extermination mode. 

"I'll behave, a vengeful spirit's honour" Mima reassured while sticking a hand out like she was taking an oath. 

Reimu snorted and shook her head, "Because _that's_ worth a lot". 

"Rude". 

"Truth hurts" she smiled before apprehension took over again, "Anyway, as I was saying, Alice is coming but that isn't what has got me panicking. Her mother is also tagging along to meet me..again".

Mima's emerald eyes were practically shimmering at that piece of information, "Shinki? She's going to be here?". 

"You sound way too happy about that".

The vengeful spirit smirked and fixed the collar of her dress, "And so I should be. I'm sure you recall the wondrous events of our trip to Makai, don't you? Of course _you_ do since that was the first time you met the love of your life. Romantic children indeed, whoever came up with that for Alice's stage theme knew how to foreshadow“.

There was nothing more that Reimu wanted to do at that moment than to wipe the antagonising smirk off of Mima's face but she herself couldn't deny it, or the smile which crossed her lips. 

The vivid imagery of her first encounter with the young magician relayed in her head. 

Alice's blue eyes that were set to seem intimidating, the way her arms controlled her dolls, the cute outfit that fluttered during battle. 

It was a meeting she wouldn't have forgotten.

Not if Alice had remained that way. 

But the next time they met, Alice wasn't that little girl who underestimated her own strength. 

What Reimu was treated to was a woman who _knew_ her power, matured both mentally and physically and was the essence of a true magician. 

Both Alice's may have well been two different beings. 

It wouldn't be too long after till they'd rekindle, allowing their old memories to meet and lead to what they had now. 

A steady and mutual relationship. 

One that had resulted to this very evening happening. 

Meeting Alice's mother. 

Again. 

Mima's voice snapped her out of the memory lane and the woman was smiling like a Chen that had caught a Ran's tail. 

"Now that you've relived your love story, don't you recall mine?". 

"All I heard was that Yumeko wanted to kill you, even more so than me & Marisa. And Yuuka, maybe".

"Jealousy is such a hindrance" Mima laughed and tapped her fingers against her elbow after crossing her arms, "My meeting with her Queen was a divine moment. I've never met a woman so grounded yet indisputably commanding. To think, she'd be so considerate to ensure that I'd enjoy our battle a bit, despite the fact that _I_ was going to win anyway." Mima sighed pleasantly, "What a woman".

"Riight.." Reimu drawled out with an eye roll, "Evil and vengeful spirit has crush on demon goddess queen, sounds like a cheesy love story".

"Almost as cheesy as a youkai exterminating priestess falling for a human turned youkai magician..who is also a princess". 

Thinking of a retort, the brunette realised that Mima wasn't wrong and stalled much to the spirit's pleased chuckle. 

She was going to hastily reply when a knock to the door stopped her. 

"They're here.." she whispered as panic coloured her face. 

"Reimu, deep breath. It'll be fine, just be yourself" Mima tried to reassure the woman, "That's the advice I gave to Marisa and she turned out perfectly fine". 

Reimu was close to shutting down at hearing that, "Mima!".

"I'm kidding!" she laughed and turned Reimu around to gently push her to the door, "Just keep in mind the woman you're doing this for".

 _"R-right..Alice, I'm doing this for her"_ she said to herself whilst she took in a deep breath to open the door. 

Mima smiled and waited to the side of the priestess as she slid the door open and was met with two familiar faces. 

"W-welcome to the Hakurei Shrine!". 

She'd said it so fast and with a bow that both Alice and Shinki were taken aback. 

"Reimu?" Alice questioned which made the woman look up. She sent a comforting smile her lover's way, "Are you alright?". 

"Me? I'm fine! Uh I mean I'm great! Ha yeah, I uh I'm okay?" she left rhetorically and feebly chuckled whilst scratching the back of her neck. 

 _"To think that this was the same girl who defeated Shinki all those years ago"_ Mima grinned, _"The human heart can make a mockery out of anyone"_ she mused as her eyes turned to the amused blues of Shinki's, _"Even the remnant of mine can do the same to me..for the right woman"_.

Reimu gathered herself and her thoughts whilst welcoming them back into the shrine, albeit a bit more calmly. 

"Do come in". 

"Thank you for your hospitality, Reimu. It is truly a pleasure to see you again. Alice has told me so much about you" Shinki warmly stated and handed over a basket of goods as Alice blushed. 

"Mother, please" she said quietly before addressing the contents of basket, "I recalled you enjoyed some of the delicacies I brought back whenever I visited, so mother decided to bring you some too. I hope you like them". 

"Ah, thank you. I'm sure anything from Makai tastes great". 

"Anything?" Mima slyly mumbled into Reimu's ear before moving back, "I bet _she_ does". 

It took everything for Reimu not to backhand Mima with a yin yang orb, her lover's concerned expression taking off the edge of Mima's innuendo.

The more she stared into the drawing blue eyes, the more she melted with each blink Alice carried out. 

Reimu's own red eyes were glazing over as she ran them over Alice's now subtly smirking face.

"Alice, she's _so_ pretty" she whispered without realising. 

"Wow, Reimu, your lesbian street cred is really living up to its rumours. In fact, it is spilling all over the place. Reel it in, girl, _reel it in_!" Mima laughed while giving her a hearty slap on the back and winking at Shinki, "Don't mind Reimu, she has a hard time existing when Alice is around". 

Shinki took in Reimu's guest and she couldn't help the sound of surprise emitting from her mouth, "If it isn't the goddess of Gensokyo". 

"I'm flattered you remember me". 

Shinki's smile bellied a sultry nature, "Who can forget". 

Mima, being the smooth talker that she was, then proceeded to take a hold of Shinki's hand with her fingers snug beneath the other woman's and then brought it up. 

She bent forward slightly at the waist and kept her emerald eyes on Shinki whilst bringing the woman's hand closer, then placed her lips on the back of it. 

"It is a _pleasure_ to see you again, Shinki" she spoke up after she stood up. 

Shinki brought her other hand over her lips, "Oh my, how charming". 

"A queen should be treated with nothing less, wouldn't you say?" Mima replied flirtatiously. 

"It is a good thing that Yumeko isn't here" Alice sighed as Reimu concealed the almost impressive look she had at her ghostly roommate's actions, " _That_ would not have ended well". 

"Say, where is that blonde shadow of yours?" Mima asked and looked between the two Makai residents. 

 

***

 

Said shadow was currently in Hakugyoukurou. 

More specifically, in Yuyuko's bed. 

Even more precisely, _on_ top of the princess.

A chill ran down Yumeko's spine and it wasn't due to Yuyuko's fingertips caressing over it. 

She removed her mouth away from the princess's neck and lifted her upper body off of her as a precarious look braced her features. 

"Why did you stop?" Yuyuko gasped out and curved her arms behind the blonde's neck. 

"My apologies, Yuyuko. I felt a strange sensation, one that wasn't the pleasant effect of what we are doing".

"I, I'm sure it was nothing". 

With her forearms resting besides Yuyuko's head, Yumeko watched the woman recuperate her rapid breathing. The thighs that her upper back was trapped beneath shuddered ever so gently which made the blonde realise how close her lover was. 

There was normally _nothing_ that could divert her attention away from anything she and Yuyuko were doing but the chill she felt was ominous. 

And familiar. 

"Mima.." she scoffed beneath her breath, "That good for nothing, lifeless, floating spirit".

"Yumeko..".

"Ah, that is by no means an insult to you in slightest" the demon quickly amended and filled her fingers with the pink hair, "Mima is an exception as she is positively nothing more than a pest. _You_ , however, are perfect". 

The princess's reddened lips quirked up into a half smile, "You seem to paying an awful lot of attention to a woman who isn't here".

"Hardly, my attention right now is solely for you..".

"But?". 

Nothing got passed Yuyuko, the demon sometimes forgot that and glanced away before turning back. 

"I worry for Lady Shinki".

"Now I know you are not worried about her not being able to defend herself. In the unlikely scenario Mima tries to attack. I don't think Reimu will be pleased if Alice is upset" she stated whilst stroking her hands over Yumeko's shoulders, "So, what about her truly concerns you?". 

"Well, you see. Lady Shinki..was rather smitten with her after she came to Makai". 

"That _is_ concerning" Yuyuko teased and earned a not so subtle push against her from the woman resting on top, "Yumeko..".

"I believe that was warranted" she smiled before kissing Yuyuko and returning to the discussion, "It isn't my Lady's attraction that worries me, have you perchance met Mima?". 

"Hm, a few times when I visit the shrine. She is quite the company and livens up the place. Pun intended" the princess chuckled, "I understand she is incredibly sociable and charismatic". 

"Not to mention boisterous and insufferable" the demon added. 

"If I had to take a guess, I'd say Shinki appreciates those qualities in Mima". 

"How so?". 

"Mima is the opposite of what Shinki is used to in terms of potential love interests. I mean, there was you but _you_ are _mine_ " she said whilst leaning up to kiss the blonde, "There was Sariel and Byakuren, not to mention Konngara. Any one of you would have been applicable for her but circumstances hadn't allowed it. Sariel not wanting to obscure her commitment to her, Konngara being with Kikuri and Byakuren returning to Gensokyo to end up with Kanako. That, and I think..".

She paused for a moment to register Yumeko's reaction to the names she listed off. There was a trace of rueful disdain but primarily, pensive curiosity remained. So knowing that, Yuyuko continued her theory on why Shinki felt a lure to the intelligent yet playful spirit.

"I think Mima's jovial and somewhat care free personality makes Shinki feel alive".

"You'll have to elaborate for me" Yumeko sighed as she moved a finger up to brush away the stray pink hair on Yuyuko's forehead, "Was Lady Shinki unhappy?". 

"Not at all" Yuyuko quickly answered, "What I mean is that Mima is entertaining, a breath of fresh air. Depending on who you are and the circumstances, that is. Shinki isn't the type of woman anyone could see Mima with but, opposites attract. Which is something that they both enjoy in other. When you think about it, their relationship wouldn't be so different from ours".

Yumeko blinked rapidly in confusion, "Other than the fact that you are nothing like Mima and I don't have a hair to match in terms of the perfection of Lady Shinki".

"Myself and Mima share plenty of..quirks. We're quite outgoing, love to socialise and can be a handful at times" Yuyuko teased and dragged a fingertip down the side of the demon's bitten neck, "And you, you share many similarities with your mistress. Poised, stunning & refined, to name a few things" the princess listed. 

"You are being kind". 

"Perhaps, but it is nought but the truth, you know" Yuyuko reiterated and stared into the red eyes watching her every move, "Do you understand my point, sweetheart? About how one can come to seek something so different in a lover because it fulfils them and makes them happy? Regardless of how mismatched they seem".

Yumeko couldn't deny the logic about Shinki and Mima. If she matched them with the semantics of how her own relationship with Yuyuko was, then it made even more sense.

She knew how contrasting their personalities were but despite this, they could bring each other so much joy. 

Which is something she wanted her mistress to be able to experience again. 

Even with the likes of Mima. 

Relenting to the idea of the spirit cosying up to Shinki, Yumeko nodded in agreement and lowered her face down to kiss Yuyuko for the many times that evening. 

"You are correct, as usual" she uttered between each kiss, "I'll be less inclined to harm her".

Yuyuko smiled into the lips stuck against her own as she coiled her arms over Yumeko's bare shoulder blades. 

"I'm sure Mima will be thrilled to know that" she replied breathlessly while Yumeko used her lips and mouth to cover her exposed neck, "But I, I think you need to get back to something far more important".

"I couldn't agree more".

With the whole Mima debacle pushed to the back of her mind where it wouldn't take up anymore of her time with Yuyuko, the blonde reclaimed her possessive grasp on the princess's body and kissed her way down it. 

If Shinki had the chance to feel the level of adoration and longing she felt for Yuyuko, then Yumeko would happily (begrudgingly) encourage Mima's efforts at courting her 

 

***

 

Back at the shrine, Mima shuddered visibly which brought concerned stares from the others. 

"You okay? Are ghosts even meant to shiver or feel cold?". 

"One, I prefer the term spirit, thank you very much and two, it wasn't that kind of cold breeze" Mima replied and sipped her tea, "I bet a _certain_ maid of yours has my name in her mouth" she said with a lascivious lint. 

Reimu scoffed, "If she's with Yuyuko as Alice said, I bet there is something else in her mouth".

Alice, who was sat next to her lover as Mima and Shinki were sat opposite them, nudged Reimu under the table with her hand. 

"A-anyway, as I was saying.." Alice quickly diverted the conversation to more innocent topics, "Oh, that's right, Gensokyo has had a lot of newcomers over the years. It has been turbulent yet exciting in terms of change". 

"I can definitely see so" Shinki answered happily, "It brings me to fulfilment knowing that you have found your place here, Alice, and to share it with someone too". 

Alice shifted her head to the side just in time to catch Reimu's loving eyes on hers, "It was..a wonderfully unexpected surprise".

The demon goddess gently chuckled, "A surprise that would take you away from me. You were fascinated with Reimu. Do you recall how upset you were when you'd finished helping her clean the shrine and returned home?" Shinki questioned her daughter, "It was then that I _knew_ you would be making that certain choice to leave. That alone should present some animosity between myself and Reimu here".

Reimu paled, "Uh?" I don't think that is fair, though knowing that detail is too adorable but yes where was I?” she continued panicking. 

"Mother, will you stop threatening my lover, even as a joke?". 

"Can you blame her? I don't think I've seen Reimu this flustered since the night you guys confessed to each other. That was like watching a fish out of water" Mima laughed out. 

"Wait, _you_ were there?!". 

"Relax, Reimu. I took one look and decided I did not need to be there" the spirit answered and wagged a finger at Alice, "Not that _you_ appeared any calmer". 

"To be young and in love" Shinki added warmly and closed her eyes before glancing at Reimu, "Do excuse my humour. As a mother, who my child has decided to be her spouse is something that would always worry me".

"Especially when it turns out to be someone who defeated you". 

"This I cannot deny" the goddess laughed softly at Mima, "The residents of Gensokyo are peculiar that way. I find it endearing". 

"Hm, endearing?".

"Well, _some_ of them. Then there are others that I've had the pleasure of meeting again who continue to baffle me".

Mima smirked, "It's a part of the charm, don't you know?". 

"Apparently not.." Shinki replied without moving her eyes away from Mima's. 

"Perhaps I could delve into matters..privately".

Shinki kept her eloquent and polite smile in place but Mima's subtle double entendre didn't go a miss. 

"I'd pertain to that quite diligently".

"Mother, Mima, you do have company" Alice groaned at having to see this unusual behaviour from the former. 

"It's fine with me if it keeps your mother from killing me for stealing you away". 

Reimu had muttered it loud enough for Alice to hear though the women in front had caught wind of it too, both smiling in a conspiratorial manner. 

"Now now, Reimu, Shinki wouldn't hurt a fly" Mima reassured.

 

"Unless that fly hurt her daughter, then she'd squash it repeatedly for the next 1000 years!". 

The new voice came from the door that had somehow, very quietly slid open to show an excited Marisa giving everyone a thumbs up, "Ayy Shinki, my goddess from the fiery fortress!" 

Reimu face palmed herself hard enough for the slap to ricochet around the room. 

"That's my girl" Mima beamed with pride. 

Alice shared her lover's sentiments but was hardly surprised by it. From the looks of it, Shinki was somewhat expecting it too as she laughed at the interesting greeting. 

"Marisa? What are you doing here?" Reimu asked. 

"Well, we came by to visit you and offer our moral support. Here, have a rose or two". 

The new addition followed in with the owner and it was Alice's turn to sigh. The flower master bowed as she said her much more formal greeting to the occupants of the room while Reimu was just about gathering her wits. 

"Yuuka too?". 

"A warm hello to the happy couple". 

"Ah, Yuuka and Marisa. I recall your journey to my humble land" Shinki recounted, "How nice, it truly feels like a reunion" she stated pleasantly. 

"Yeah but we're on official business".

"Marisa here is correct" Yuuka said as wondering expressions appeared, though Reimu was simply mortified she could see, "Not to worry, Reimu. We are here to support you". 

"Support? With what? Not to mention that _that_ sentence usually ends up with danmaku everywhere". 

Marisa clenched her fist and winked whilst hovering on her broom, "We're here to put in a good word for ya! So Shinki knows that Alice is in safe hands".

"How considerate" Shinki chuckled and glanced at Reimu and Alice. 

"Uhm, I guess that is sweet isn't it?" the magician questioned weakly at Reimu. 

"I..I can't even..".

"Ah but please, do not just take _our_ word for how remarkable Reimu is. We have plenty of individuals that can bare witness to the claims". 

"Hell yeah!" Marisa exclaimed and then cupped her hands around her mouth, "Everyone get in here!". 

Reimu wasn't sure what was going on but she had a bad feeling about this and Mima casually grinning did not help. 

"E-everyone?!". 

"We have more guests? How delightful" Shinki said, though Reimu thought otherwise. 

A flurry of pale blue, green & blonde wafted into the room and in front of where Shinki had turned slightly. 

"Reimu is a really really good person! When she isn't trying to chase me out!" a determined Cirno belted out, "But don't take her with you! I'll miss bugging her!". 

"Yeah! Reimu didn't exterminate me when I tried eating that human!". 

Daiyousei tried to calm her friends down, "What they mean is that Reimu is a forgiving and kind person who we are happy to know" she clarified after bowing to Shinki, "It's nice seeing Alice so happy". 

"The befuddled ice fairy and her posse are correct" Remilia added as she waltz in with her entourage, "Alice has done well in winning Reimu's heart, you can trust her. She's a bit lazy but we can let that slide". 

"My mistress speaks the truth" Sakuya stated, "Your worries shouldn't be prevalent for Alice's wellbeing. In fact, I imagine there will be many days where Reimu's lazy nature will benefit Alice if it means they get to spend time together". 

"Uh, Sakuya, what are you implying?" Alice asked apprehensively and was met with a sultry stare from the maid. 

Luckily, Sakuya didn't have to elaborate as someone else had joined. 

A very familiar gap opened up to the side of the table which caused Mima to smirk, "My protégé called in the big guns".

Yukari appeared halfway out of the gap with a flushed Eirin by her side. Everyone in the room so far had a good idea what the two sages were up to, barring Cirno and Rumia. 

"Shinki, how lovely to see you. How have you been?". 

Shinki waved at the blonde, "It has been some time hasn't it? I have been well, thank you. I can assume that you are aware of the usual trials which come with watching over a land" the goddess answered and glanced at Eirin, " We _must_ catch up, I've yet to hear of the tale of how you and Eirin came to be". 

"I have a few ideas as to how they _came_ ". 

"Mima, stop" Alice asked in a strained tone, "We have guests..plenty, apparently". 

Eirin gulped lightly and fixed her hair, "We must. Now, I speak on behalf of Yukari when I say that Reimu has proven to be a withstanding woman in terms of her commitment and passion. She has truly grown over the course of the years. I'd even go as far as to say she isn't _that_ lazy anymore". 

"Eirin is right and as her mentor, I've taken great pride in her abilities to look over Gensokyo so, rest assured that Alice is in slightly lazy but capable hands" Yukari said after. 

"Yep she is!" came a tiny voice that was resting on Shion's shoulder, "Reimu is the most wonderful person I have met! Even when I accidentally tried to take over Gensokyo, she allowed me to stay here till my mallet recovered!". 

"Shin?!" Reimu exclaimed, "Where the heck have you been?". 

"With Shion and Tenshi!" the inchling replied happily. 

"That makes sense I gue-" she was about to continue when someone else had joined in. 

"Good evening, Reimu". 

It was a tone the brunette recognised anywhere and she saw the two women walk in. 

Meira smiled as Kotohime waved at everyone. 

"News travels fast" Alice muttered. 

Yuuka offered a coy explanation, "So do Aya and Hatate". 

The two crow tengu sped around the room, "You're welcome!".

"We heard that you could do with some back up so we're here to offer our help" Kotohime said as Meira picked up after her. 

"Like everyone in this room, we've encountered Reimu in various ways and we can vouch of the remarkable character that she is". 

"There's a reason she is the protagonist" Kotohime chuckled, "She is a unique and fun woman to be acquainted with". 

"But kinda lazy?" Chiyuri remarked whilst leaning against Yumemi. 

"Perhaps a tad lazy" the redhead agreed. 

"Still a reliable person, regardless of her relaxed aura". 

"Yeah, what Mai said" Kurumi piped in. 

"Remilia's smaller counterpart simplifies Reimu's craft and skill" Yorihime frowned, "She can be a formidable opponent". 

"When she isn't cutely tucked up under a blanket with tea in her hand" Toyohime snickered from her sister's side. 

Reimu hadn't even noticed them all saunter in, her eyes now covering the entirety of the room of pretty much everyone she had met since she started her role as a priestess. 

It was a surreal sight. 

Shinki was smiling at the priestess and her daughter as the anecdotes kept pouring in. She knew that Reimu was quite different from the previous shrine maidens of Gensokyo but seeing the array of individuals that were prepared to vouch for her was something. 

The content look on Alice's face as she tried to reassure her lover, the unmistakable picture of adoration in her smile; all of it made Shinki's worries diminish. 

"Mother?".

Alice's voice and hand on hers led the woman back to their current environment. Reimu was batting away a clingy Sapphire and Aunn while the two Makai residents leaned forward to talk over the noise. 

"Are you alright?". 

Shinki nodded, her other hand placed over Alice's, "I could not be any happier at this moment, Alice. Any fears that I had about you being with Reimu, here in Gensokyo and away from me have been propelled away. Are you happy?". 

Alice glanced around the room before her eyes landed on Reimu. 

As many friends as she had made, it was Reimu that topped her paradise off with the sweetest of cherries. 

Her happiness came in the form of a laid back yet determined and kind priestess that was loved by all. 

A simple, "Yes" was all that was said and it was enough for Shinki. 

Hearing the brunette's yell distracted the mother and daughter as they saw Tenshi poke Reimu with her sword whilst grinning. 

"She isn't half bad I guess" the celestial complimented, "Alice could do better though". 

"Tenshi, I swear to godde-". 

Okina picked her timing correctly as she appeared near Eirin and Yukari, "You called, Reimu?" the blonde chuckled before speaking directly to Shinki, "Alice's heart will be safe in the hands of a priestess as proficient as Reimu" Okina stated, "She's somewhat lazy but that is an endearing quirk of hers". 

"Quite so, Reimu has many strengths that will benefit your daughter, Goddess of Makai" Junko interjected out of the corner of the room as a slightly amorous Kaguya held onto her, "Yukari has done well in training her and she shines with power, as soon as she leaves her kotatsu, that is". 

"You mean when she manages to leave it considering _what_ she and Alice like to do when trapped under it" Kaguya teased with a wink. 

Kosuzu was bundled up with Akyuu near Utsuho & Rin when she said, "Which does make me wonder if Alice prefers Reimu's company or a good book" 

"Or perhaps a good fu-". 

Keine placed a finger over Mokou's lips before she could reel in the curious fairies by her choice of word's, "Books, Mokou, books".

"I cannot imagine Reimu being fond of literature" Youmu voiced, "However, her battle credibility speaks wonders".

"Shoot and ask questions later is a motto of Reimu's for a reason" Reisen agreed with her companion. 

"What is _with_ all of these half assed compliments?!" the priestess protested, "I should exterminate the lot of you..".

Mima was about to reply when another surge of residents came in. 

Miko's clan had stumbled into the entrance to the shrine, "She is perhaps a little nonchalant than one than should be, however, her actions make up for that".

"Actions speak louder than words" Kanako challenged with Byakuren in her arms, "Something that you won't know". 

"Excuse me?" Tojiko spoke up on Miko's behalf. 

"Lady Kanako means that in a good way!" Sanae objected to deviate the simmering tension, "And as for Reimu and Alice, they're perfect together" she gushed, "Forbidden love is _so_ sweet!". 

"Isn't it so, not all bad apples pose danger" Elly mused as Yuuka kissed her, "Some just require that extra bit of ripening".

"As is the case for Reimu" Yuuka clarified. 

"And some hearts just need an extra push to open". 

Satori's serene tone made Kokoro's lips twitch upwards, "From the _right_ person". 

"Don't forget alcohol!" Suika cheered while appearing from her mist with an unamused but happy Kasen behind her, "Alcohol does the job just as well!". 

"Everything in moderation" the hermit enunciated while hitting a book on Suika's head lightly. 

On the cover of the book, Alice and Reimu could see that it had three women on it, each proclaiming something. 

The character called Usami Renko stated that love has no properties, thus fitting every individual differently. 

A blonde that resembled Yukari was quoted saying, "Love has no boundaries". 

Then there was a spectacled woman claiming that both magic and love existed on the same plain. 

The duo had many questions regarding Kasen's choice in books but that could wait as even more of their friends gathered into the shrine. 

 

Reimu was at a loss and blushing profusely while the onslaught of compliments (some masked with friendly jabs) continued to pour in as the denizens of Gensokyo arrived to speak up for her. 

The event had pretty much turned into a drinking party as everyone had conveniently arrived with some form of alcohol and plenty of food. 

Apparently Marisa, Mima and Yuuka had succeeded in their plan. 

"Alice, I don't think your mother is going to let me marry you.." Reimu said dejectedly and leaned into Alice's shoulder as the blonde patted her head, " _I_ wouldn't let you marry me". 

Alice chuckled and comforted her as the rambunctious crowd kept arriving in to vouch for how wonderful Reimu was and how perfect she was for Alice. 

Also to get drunk at the same time, naturally. 

The magician knew that that was quite the opposite of what her mother was thinking as their gaze met. Shinki would've officiated their wedding right there and then if she could, this much the magician knew. 

All Shinki wanted was to ensure that her daughter was happy and comfortable, unlike the isolated and reserved girl she used to know and love. 

So the scene in the shrine of heartfelt laughter, hyperbole fuelled anecdotes being revealed and the priestess being glued to Alice was a relief for Shinki. 

A relief to know that Alice had found another place and a woman that she could call home. 


End file.
